custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Színes világ!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:3C52:9EB4:904E:741-20171003084446
'COMMENTS' • 34 Add a public comment... Top commentshttps://www.youtube.com/user/vinnyslogos vinnyslogos4 years ago$80,000﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/gameshowguy2000 John Lee9 years agoSo the Hoggs "Hogged" the Holcombs, big time. Final score: 468-320.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/ptb267ii Paul Burgos8 years agoI was at the tapings of the Winner Take all tournament which was taped on January 15, 2005 and the show aired week of May 18, 2005.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/mrhorgan mrhorgan9 years agoI remember watching this special tournament in May 2005. This was an awesome episode with the Hogg family winning $80,000!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/eepruls eepruls7 years agoThat sudden death round is horrible! They answer one question and then win $80,000?﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/Orangetiger1000000 Billy Moody9 months agosudden death is simple buddy there is only 1 answer and whoever buzzes in and guesses it first takes the game﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNf4ppL0j5cZNaUZKgfRhVA Jadyn Miller1 year ago (edited)+pressmin, What month and year Richard Karn's Family Feud Tournaments began airing on GSN the Winner Take all Tournament, Lovable Losers Tournament and Tournament of Champions?﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/pressmin pressmin1 year agoSorry, I do not have the answer to this particular one.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmPipb01ZtTfyMaJsh5Exzw Jacob Richardson1 year agoI think this is 2005﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince8 months ago12- years ago congratulats hogg family winner takes all champions﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince10 months agocelebration hogg family﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince10 months ago$80,000﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince10 months ago11-years ago﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince10 months agoCongratulations hogg family winner takes all champions﻿Reply 1 View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/TATSUFAN Dan Sheffer9 years agoBRING ON THE BALLOONS﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 months agoDan Sheffer﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV3lwLLhP7jZNEe_yKBES5A Themightymario1011 year agoPhoenix Suns colors balloons﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/nlafavore Nico Lafavore4 years agoThis is from May 17, 2005.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/jmjfanss Afi James6 years ago@danbarker39 Actually it happen on louie anderson's version.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/Scottwilkie18 Scottwilkie181 year agoLucky﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/vinnyslogos vinnyslogos4 years agoIn My TV GSN is on channel 233 & 71﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCctEp0Uy0PDa7P_sR8bDItQ Andyd4 austin2@gsn.com5 years agodas﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/gleno61927 Murielle Osien6 years ago138﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/ajk ajk7 years agoFirst off, sorry to the Holcombs for what happened to them after the show with house burning down. Least you had some blessings with a baby and marriage though. As for the show, the one thing I don't like about sudden death is......the way the show is edited now, if the first person doesn't get the answer, you know the other team will win because they edit out faceoffs where nobody got an answer on the board. I'd like to see them waive this rule for sudden death if they could, to add drama. ﻿Show lessReply https://www.youtube.com/user/barber747 barber7477 years ago@TheLard57 Not exactly. To debunk that theory/stereotype, check out the video I posted as a response to this one. Believe it or not, both families were black.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/stopdropandroll stopdropandroll7 years agoAL THE FLANNEL MAN BORLAND﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/redskinsfreak614 Keyboard Crusader8 years agoRichard Karn was always my favorite host﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/GameShowNetwork ACME Crimenet8 years agoThe check didn't have Richard Karn's signature!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/Danny123456789009876 Danny M8 years agoUnder the INFLUENCE!!!!!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/gameshowguy2000 John Lee8 years agoYeah, but look at the bright side..you made it to the finals, and you won money previously.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/ajk ajk8 years agoFor what it's worth, Dawson's runs never had a tournament of champions I don't think. Only the other runs have.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/gameshowguy2000 John Lee8 years agoAs in PAID under the table..I've heard that used a few times.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/Wheeloffortunefan999 Wheeloffortunefan9999 years agowhat did they say at the very start of the clip?﻿Reply